1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system applied to, e.g., a surveillance camera, a digital camera, and an interchangeable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for a zoom lens system that is miniaturized, has a higher zoom ratio, and has an extended (long) focal length at the telephoto side for photographing distant objects using a high zoom ratio. Furthermore, there is a demand to have a high optical quality for an object distance from infinity through to a close distance. However, generally, a large amount of aberrations (especially spherical aberration) occur in a zoom lens system that includes a telephoto range.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H11-352401 (Patent Literature 1) and 2012-27261 (Patent Literature 2) each disclose a zoom lens system including a telephoto range and configured of a positive first lens group, a negative second lens group, a positive third lens group, and a negative fourth lens group, in that order from the object side; known as a positive-lead zoom lens system.
However, in the zoom lens systems disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and 2, the correction of various aberrations over the zooming range from the short focal length extremity to the long focal length extremity is insufficient, and the optical quality tends to deteriorate.